In heating apparatuses such as stoves, burners and the like and particularly with such apparatuses that are portable and intended to be used in a variety of circumstances in different locations, the ability to use any fuel that may be available, such as diesel fuel, jet fuel and gasoline, is desirable. Such a capability will increase the adaptability of the heating apparatus. Furthermore, since the viscosity of even the same fuel can vary, it is desirable to have the ability to adjust the heating apparatus to allow for the different flow characteristics caused by the change in viscosity.
Previously, valves were utilized which had one orifice through which all of the various fuels would flow. Using different fuels would increase or decrease the flow rate with the result that the burner to which the fuel was provided would be over-fired or under-fired. Over-firing could result in excessive heat thereby creating a safety hazard. Under-firing could cause the burner to carbon up which adversely affects burner performance.